The present invention relates generally to containers and, more particularly, to storage containers for storing solids, powders, liquids and the like such as makeup.
Storage containers designed for storing solids, powders, liquids and the like, such as eye makeup, that fit conveniently within a woman""s purse are known in the art. Such containers are often elongated and sometimes include a cap that incorporates an applicator brush or sponge. However, existing makeup containers have a significant drawback. Sometimes a woman wishes to apply a first substance, such as makeup remover, followed by a second substance, such as makeup refresher. When these substances are stored in separate containers, a woman must search through the contents of her purse and locate both containers.
This drawback can be overcome by joining the two containers together to form a single unit having two separate storage chambers. However, if the two containers are permanently joined, another drawback is presented. The container holding the first substance is permanently joined with the container holding the second substance, and it cannot be alternatively joined with containers holding different substances. The ability to do so is desirable. For example, on one evening, a woman may wish to carry blue eyeliner and blue eye shadow in her purse, but on a second evening, she may wish to replace the blue eye shadow with green eye shadow. If the makeup containers can be universally docked with one another by use of unisex docking means, then a woman is free to choose whatever combination of substances she desires without having to maintain multiple containers of the same substance.
One object of the present invention is to provide a dockable storage container for storing solids, powders, liquids and the like. In its broadest sense the dockable storage container includes a housing defining a storage chamber having an opening to provide access to the storage chamber, closure means for closing the opening to the storage chamber, and unisex docking means for releasably docking with structurally identical unisex docking means of another container so that the containers are in alignment with each other when they are docked.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a dockable storage container wherein the housing is generally elongated and has generally oppositely facing open and closed ends with the unisex docking means located at the closed end of the housing. This allows two containers to be docked at their closed ends while still permitting access to the storage chambers through the open ends.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a dockable storage container wherein the opening is closed by means of a cap that is releasably engageable with the housing. The cap may seal the storage chamber. The cap may also incorporate an applicator member that extends from the cap such that when the cap is engaged on the housing, the applicator member extends into the storage chamber.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of refreshing eye makeup. In its broadest sense, the method includes the following steps: (a) providing eye makeup liquid remover disposed within a first hollow container and having a first applicator disposed therein; (b) providing eye makeup refreshing powder disposed within a second hollow container connected to the first hollow container and having a second applicator disposed therein; (c) applying the eye makeup remover with the first applicator to remove unwanted makeup; and (d) applying the eye makeup refreshing powder with the second applicator to refresh areas contacted with the eye makeup remover.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method as previously described wherein the first and second containers are not permanently connected with one another. Accordingly, each of the containers may include unisex docking means that releasably engage the containers. This allows an empty container to be disposed of without disposing of the other container and a new container having the same unisex docking means to be docked to the remaining container.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings, wherein there are shown and described several illustrative embodiments of the invention.